come on make me feel alive
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Summer Rae really doesn't want to be at Raw the night after losing to Layla at Money in the Bank, but she has no choice. So, when she finds out that Fandango will have a match later in the night she comes up with a plan that will hopefully get Fandango's attention and involves a certain "Show-Off".


**So, this was inspired by what happened between Dolph and Summer Rae on Raw. So, I hope you all enjoy this fic.  
Title of the fic comes from the song "Alive" by Krewella.  
****I apologize for all and any grammatical mistakes or any mistakes in characterization.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Summer really didn't want to be here tonight. When she had lost to Layla last night at Money in the Bank it had hurt. Summer had tried to convince Stephanie that she didn't need to be at Raw tonight since they didn't have anything planned for her, but Stephanie hadn't really given Summer much of a choice. Summer started to head to the Divas locker room and was praying that no one else was in there. She really didn't feel like dealing with anyone else at the moment. She opened the door and was relieved to see that it was empty. Summer walked over to the nearest bench and took a seat. She rested her face in her hands trying to mentally prepare herself for the day.

Summer knew that she would have to get herself prepared to face all the other girls especially Layla. Stephanie had specifically told both women that they had to be cordial to each other. She had threatened both with suspension if she heard of anymore fighting backstage. Both women wanting to avoid suspension had somehow been able to behave themselves, but Summer didn't know if she could tonight. She had a feeling that if Layla came in that door right this minute she would be wearing a smug, victorious expression on her face and that was the last thing Summer wanted to see. Summer tensed when she heard the door open. She slowly looked up and was flooded with relief to see that it was Emma making her way through the door.

"Hey, you," Summer greeted the bubbly Australian.

"Hey, yourself," Emma greeted her back with a smile, "Is that a new dress?" Summer looked down at her hot pink dress that she had bought a month ago. She had only worn it once before and that had been when she had went out to dinner with Naomi. Naomi seemed to be the only Diva besides Emma that could stand Summer's presence. She admitted that it did hurt that she had isolated herself so much when it came to her fellow Diva's, but Summer had always been a very blunt person and she'd never been afraid to speak her mind, even if it cost her friendships.

"Kind of," Summer said as she watched Emma start to unpack her stuff, "I bought it a month ago, but I haven't worn it much."

"Well, you should. You look great in it," Emma complimented her as she took a seat next to Summer.

"Thanks," Summer replied as the two sat in a comfortable silence, "So, do you have anything going on tonight?"

"No, but you never know when plans might change," Emma said with a shrug. Summer felt bad for Emma. She was so talented and hadn't been used very much lately which was a shame.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll have something for you soon," Summer encouraged her. Emma smiled at Summer with hope in her eyes.

"Oh, I know. I just have to be patient," Emma responded, "Now, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing," Summer answered as her shoulders slumped, "Apparently, Stephanie wants to torture me and make me sit around while Layla dances around with Fandango."

"I don't think Stephanie is torturing you," Emma denied as she placed her hand on Summer's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Well, why else would she have me come to Raw after I officially lost Fandango to Layla and give me nothing to do," Summer countered upset.

"Technically speaking, you lost Fandango to Layla long before last night," Emma explained as Summer sent her a glare.

"Thank you, Em. I hadn't realized that," Summer growled as she stood up and started pacing.

"I didn't say that to upset you, Summer," Emma apologized, "But you really need to get over Fandango. He's slimy, a jerk, and so full of himself. You deserve someone better." Summer continued pacing not really listening to Emma's words.

"Summer? Summer, are you listening to me?" Emma questioned her even though she already knew the answer.

"Who's Fandango fighting tonight?" Summer asked while a plan started forming in her head.

"Of course you weren't listening," Emma muttered to herself.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Nothing," Emma dismissed her as she searched her memory for what Summer wanted, "Um…I think he's fighting Dolph tonight. Why?" Summer stood there for a second before the rest of her plan started to form in her mind. A huge smile spread across her face and Emma felt dread spread through her body.

"Whatever you have planned, don't do it," Emma begged as she stood up so that she was facing Summer, "It won't work and most likely it will make you look bad to Stephanie, everyone we work with, and the fans."

"Oh this will work, I'm sure of it," Summer promised as she headed towards the door. Emma stood there not knowing whether or not she should even find out what this surefire plan was.

"Wait," Emma called causing Summer to pause at the door, "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to make Fandango jealous. Which will prove to Layla that he still loves me," Summer gloated about her plan as if it had already succeeded.

"How are you going to make him jealous?" Emma questioned her.

"You'll see, Em," Summer responded as she walked out of the locker room leaving a very confused and concerned Emma in her wake.

**OoOoOoOo**

Summer stood by the monitors waiting for Fandango and Dolph's match to start. She knew her plan would work because if it didn't break them up it would surely cause Layla to doubt Fandango's feelings for her. When Fandango made his way down ramp with Layla, Summer felt her heart clench. It still hurt to see him dancing to the ring with someone else. After they were in the ring Dolph's music hit and Summer paid a little more attention to the self proclaimed "Show-Off".

Summer couldn't deny that he was attractive. If she had met him before Fandango she defiantly would have given him a shot. Summer started to feel butterflies build in her stomach as she thought more of her plan. She hadn't really thought about Dolph's reaction when she came up with her plan. All the worse case scenarios started rushing through Summer's head. _No! This will work…It has to_, Summer thought as she made her way to the ring.

**OoOoOoOo**

Summer could see and hear the confusion coming from the fans. She knew they were probably wondering what she was going to pull next, but she knew they were not going to see what she had planned coming. Summer climbed into the ring and stood between the two men. Fandango looked up at Summer from where he was seated in the ring, with confusion on his face and when she turned to look at Dolph, his face showed the same confusion as Fandango's. Without looking back at Fandango, Summer approached Dolph, who still looked confused, but intrigued. Summer quickly stole one more glance at Fandango, who was still sitting on the mat, to make sure he was watching and then kissed Dolph.

His lips were softer than she expected, softer than Fandango's. She was a little surprised when she felt Dolph returning her kiss, but didn't let that distract her from her plan. She pulled away from Dolph and turned to see Fandango's reaction. He had finally got off the mat and looked both confused and hurt. _Good_, thought Summer as she smirked at him.

"Summer, what?" Fandango started, but paused too confused by what he had just witnessed.

Before Fandango could say another word Summer was suddenly wrapped in Dolph's arms and his lips were back on hers. This kiss wasn't like the one Summer had just given him. This one was passionate, and Summer could feel Dolph's tongue asking for entrance, and she let him. Summer felt her body come alive with this kiss. She couldn't even remember the last time Fandango had kissed her with this much passion and all she wanted to do was get lost in it. All too soon it ended when Dolph pulled away with a smug smile on his face. Summer stood there dazed after the kiss, but was brought back to Earth when she heard Fandango calling her name.

"Summer! Summer, what are you doing?!" he yelled at her with obvious hurt in his voice and on his face. Summer didn't know what to say. The second kiss she shared with Dolph was one that she hadn't planned on. Not knowing what to say or do, Summer quickly got out of the ring and started to head to the ramp. She turned back towards the ring when she heard Fandango still calling her name. He still wore that expression of hurt and confusion on his face. Dolph, going off of Fandango's distraction, hit him with his Zig-Zag and quickly pinned him for the win.

As the arena exploded with the sound of his theme and the cheers of the fans, Summer couldn't help, but focus on Dolph. He had was standing in the middle of the ring with the ref holding up his arm in victory, but he was looking at her. He smirked at her and touched his lips. Summer smirked a little at his actions and reached up to touch her lips. Her lips were still burning from the kiss and it felt like his lips were still on hers. Dolph continued to watch her as he climbed to the top rope to continue celebrating his victory with the fans. Summer was so focused on Dolph that she didn't even see Fandango lying in the ring upset or Layla standing beside the ring looking very suspicious and unhappy. Without another word Summer made her way up the ramp and headed backstage.

**OoOoOoOo**

Once she made it backstage, she was met with many surprised and confused faces. She ignored them and headed straight to the Divas locker room. She entered the room and was greeted with a shocked Emma.

"That was your plan? To make out with Dolph in front of Fandango?" Emma questioned her still shocked.

"Yes. I thought if he saw me kissing another guy, he'd get jealous and it would put some kinks in his and Layla's relationship," Summer explained.

"Are you out of your mind? How could you think that was a good idea?" Emma exclaimed completely failing to understand Summer's thought process.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Summer argued, "I kissed Dolph and Fandango got jealous."

"Kissed? You call what you and Dolph did out there kissing? No, that was a prime example of tonsil hockey," Emma countered.

"Well, _I_ kissed him. _He's_ the one that incited the tonsil hockey," Summer explained.

"You sure didn't look like you minded playing tonsil hockey with him," Emma hinted with a smirk.

"Okay, can we please stop calling it tonsil hockey?" Summer blurted out with a chuckle.

"What? That's what you guys were doing," Emma chuckled at Summer's sudden embarrassment, "So...how was it?"

"_Really_ good," Summer revealed with a yearning in her voice.

"That good, huh?" Emma asked, "I haven't seen you this excited after a kiss since-"

"Yeah, I know," Summer interrupted her. Summer didn't know how to feel about this new development. All she had wanted to do was make Fandango jealous. She hadn't thought about what could happen if she ended up liking her kiss with Dolph. Before she could give it much more thought the locker room door burst open. Summer turned to see a very annoyed Stephanie McMahon. She felt fear consume her at Stephanie's presence.

"What the hell was that?" Stephanie barked at Summer.

"Stephanie, look I know I should have come to you before going out there, but-"

"You're damn right; you should have come to me. Who do you think you are Summer? What gives you the right to just make important decisions like that?" Stephanie asked obviously trying to keep her anger at bay.

"I'm so sorry, Stephanie. I just didn't think-"

"You're right. You didn't think. See that's your problem Summer. You don't think. You never listen to that brain of yours. You always listen to this," Stephanie ranted as she pointed to Summer's heart, "That's what will get you into trouble around here. Think with your brain not your heart."

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. It will never happen again," Summer promised feeling herself almost on the verge of tears fearing that she would hear the words that Stephanie's father had made famous among wrestling fans come out of her mouth. She could feel Emma holding her hand for support, but it wasn't having the desired effect. Honestly, she was sure she was probably crushing poor Emma's hand.

"You're damn right it won't happen again," Stephanie replied as she glared at the terrified Diva in front of her, "Now, lucky for you the WWE Universe seemed to really enjoy your little display of PDA with Mr. Ziggler."

"So, I'm not fired?" Summer whispered trying desperately not to get her hopes up.

"No Summer, you're not fired, but you are on very thin ice with me," Stephanie warned her, "What we are going to do next is figure out if there is anywhere we can go with this thing between Dolph and you. If there is then we'll develop it from there." Summer nodded at Stephanie's words.

"Now, I have to get back to work, but if you want to continue being employed with the WWE, I suggest you listen to my advice," Stephanie suggested with a stern look on her face.

"I will. You don't have to worry about me anymore, Stephanie," Summer promised her.

"I better not," Stephanie said as turned to leave the locker room, "Oh, where are my manners? How are you doing, Emma?" Emma stood there for a second completely shocked that Stephanie was addressing her before she pulled herself together.

"I'm good, Stephanie," she replied trying to smile at the intimidating woman.

"That's great. I'm hoping to be talking to you soon about a storyline idea we've been throwing around for you," Stephanie told the surprised blonde.

"Great. Can't wait," Emma gasped not knowing what else to say. With a nod towards both women, Stephanie exited the locker room and as soon as the door closed both women sighed in relief.

"Oh my god, I was sure I was done," Summer stated as she ungracefully plopped down in the nearest chair.

"So did I," Emma admitted as she sat across from Summer, "You need to be more careful, Summer."

"I know," Summer acknowledged as she messed with her hair.

"So, what do you think they'll do with you and Dolph?" Emma wondered as they sat there still on edge after their visit from Stephanie.

"Who knows, but I hope they can, or else I'll be in even more trouble," Summer explained as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as Summer headed for the door.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some air," Summer told her as she opened the door.

"Do you want company?" Emma questioned.

"Sure," Summer replied as she held the door open for Emma. The two of them started walking around the arena talking about everything that had just happened in the last hour.

**OoOoOoOo**

Summer and Emma had spent the remainder of the night walking aimlessly around the arena, talking about anything and everything. They finally arrived back at the Divas locker room and Summer had hoped that most of them would be gone by the time they returned, but luck was not on her side tonight. Still in the locker room was Nikki, Alicia, Eva Marie, Rosa, and of course Layla.

Summer ignored them all and headed straight for her stuff. She looked over at Emma who nodded at her knowing that Summer didn't want to stay in the locker room any longer than she had to. Without a word, Summer exited the room and headed towards the exit. As she was walking down the hall she was suddenly stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. She tensed expecting Fandango, Layla, hell maybe even Stephanie, who wanted to yell at Summer some more, but to Summer's surprise it was Dolph who was standing before her.

"Hi," Summer greeted him starting to feel slightly awkward. She hadn't talked to Dolph about what she did, and while he did kiss her back, and incited another kiss, she wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation.

"Hi," Dolph greeted her back as he released her arm to cross his arms over his chest, "So, are we going to talk about what happened out there in the ring tonight?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just did that to-"

"Get back at Fandango? Yeah, I got that part," Dolph interrupted her.

"So….?" Summer asked not knowing what else he wanted to know.

"Why me?" Dolph asked her. Summer hadn't really given that much thought. Was it because it was Dolph, or would she still have done it if it was someone else?

"I'm not sure," she answered him honestly.

"You're not sure?" Dolph asked not believing her reply.

"Yeah, the plan just popped into my head, then Emma told me he was fighting you, and then I decided to do it," Summer explained to him her thought process from earlier.

"So, you wanted to kiss me?" Dolph inferred. Summer rolled his eyes at his statement.

"No, that's not why I did it," Summer denied.

"Well, you just said that you had thought of the plan and then decided to do it tonight after you found out Fandango was fighting me," Dolph summarized with a big grin on his face, "Sorry, sweetheart, but it sounds like you wanted to kiss me."

"That's ridiculous," Summer scoffed at his words, "Why would I want to kiss you?"

"Because you knew that I would be an excellent kisser," Dolph bragged, "I'm sure AJ went around telling all you girls about my impressive kissing skills."

"Sorry, I don't recall her ever mentioning anything about your supposed 'impressive' kissing skills," Summer replied hoping to bring his ego down a peg. Dolph just smirked at her.

"Besides, it wasn't that great of a kiss," Summer informed him as she started to turn away. Dolph caught her arm again and pulled her to him. Before she could reply his lips were on hers. It was just like earlier, him asking for permission and her gladly giving it to him. Summer felt her hands tangle in his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist. They battled for dominance of the kiss neither wanting to relent. Summer let out a moan as she tried to pull Dolph closer to her. She needed more of him and this kiss wasn't enough. Without warning Dolph pulled away from her leaving Summer dazed and breathless.

"You were saying," he taunted just as breathless as her. He gave her a smug grin before walking past her and heading towards the exit.

"See you later, Summer," he hollered at her as he exited the building. Summer still stood there confused, stunned, and as much as she hated to admit it extremely turned on. With a frustrated groan Summer headed towards the exit. _What the hell am I supposed to do know?!_, Summer thought as she exited the arena. _That bastard riling me up and then leaving me in this state. I'm going to kill him_, Summer thought as she put her things in her trunk. She got in her rental car, pulled out, and headed towards the exit she needed to get on the highway. As she drove she tried to calm herself down, but was having very little luck because every time she thought she was calm she would picture their kiss again. Summer shook her head as she continued driving, but she felt herself let out a chuckle. _If he kisses like that, than this should get very interesting_, Summer thought as an excited smile graced her face.

**So, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought and if there is anything I need to improve on. **  
**~Brittany~**


End file.
